


Bad Case of Loving You

by thetrishtalgem



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Karaoke, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrishtalgem/pseuds/thetrishtalgem
Summary: Julian seemed like an enigma at first. But then you met him. And suddenly, drunken tomfoolery ensued.





	Bad Case of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Bad Case of Loving You"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451553) by Robert Palmer. 



Julian Devorak. At first, he seemed like a total enigma to you. He was one of the most infamously known plague doctors - and not just for his own medical abilities. It was the bounty hanging over his head for having allegedly killed Count Lucio three years ago at the last masquerade. You’d heard tales of how he leapt from the burning room, dodging palace guards, and making his daring escape out of Vesuvia. Then, three years after the Count’s death, he decides to return in the midst of the Countess announcing that there would be another masquerade held, starting with him getting hanged for his crimes. It didn’t make a lick of sense to you.

And then you met the man.

He had an affinity for the dramatics, as you had discovered when he deemed that breaking into your shop was an appropriate way to meet you for the first time. Then there was the astounding lack of foundation surrounding the accusation made against him murdering Count Lucio. It didn’t take speaking to the cards for you to sense that he was innocent - but it was going to be the matter of how you proved it. No less, without incriminating yourself in the process.

Sitting across from him at the Rowdy Raven wasn’t exactly the best way to make the case that you weren’t harboring a fugitive, but it certainly beat the alternative of chasing costumed guards pell mell through the gardens in the hopes of retrieving your Emperor card. _Asra’s_ Emperor card. The thought made your blood run cold, though you felt yourself relax again as Julian swaggered back to the table, two steins in hand.

“There you are,” he smiled, throwing his head back as he took a long swig from his cup.

You peered into the drink that he had just placed before you. You didn’t notice any bugs swimming in the liquid, and it smelled faintly like a fruity drink. But you couldn’t help being cautious. You reached out and took the stein from Julian’s spidery fingers and brought it to your lips. You chugged it down and slammed it on the table when you finished, giving him a somewhat smug grin.

He threw his hands up helplessly and chuckled, “You’re smart not to trust a free drink. But if I _really_ wanted to poison you, I would have just ordered us some seafood.”

“It’s that bad here, huh?” You raised an eyebrow.

With a nod of his head he replied, “Anything caught in _that_ river should be thrown back and given an apology.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that. Despite all the things that you had heard about him, there was something about him that made you feel...at ease.

“You know,” he said after a moment’s pause, “I never did get your name.”

Your face flushed bright red as you told him. He leaned back and hummed. There was something about the way that he said your name that sent shivers down your spine.

“Now _that_ is a name. Such strength, such presence. Please...call me Julian.”

He offered you his hand, his gaze piercing you. It was as if something came over you as you reached out, intertwining your fingers with his. Something about it that felt...right.

“So, I have to ask...how exactly did you wind up in that alleyway?” He pried as he pulled his hand from yours. “At first, I thought you would be here on account of the Countess. But I’m not locked up, and you’re covered in burrs. Maybe I’m projecting here, but...are you perhaps a fugitive like myself?”

“Ah, something like that,” you muttered, your gaze nervously shifting to the cup in front of you. Julian reached forward, plucking a burr from your hair and turning it over in his gloved hand for a moment.

He grinned as he placed the burr to the side of the table. “Escaped through the palace gardens? Through that little door, and down the side? We have so much in common already.”

You couldn’t help but smile and laugh out loud a bit at his joke. He picked up the stein in front of him, taking a sip before setting it back down on the table. A smile gleamed in Julian’s eye as he looked across the table at you. His hand flinched for a moment, as if he was going to reach out for you, but he hesitated.

“So,” he finally spoke, trying to cut through some of the awkward tension, “where will you go? Back to your shop?”

Your shop. Suddenly you found yourself more alert, perched on the edge of your seat as if you’re ready to go bursting through the doors at the next word. But Julian raised a finger, shaking it in disapproval, “Ah, but that’s the first place that the palace guards would go looking for you, isn’t it?”

“...You’re right,” you admitted in defeat. You leaned back in your seat, slumping against the hardwood of the booth.

“I could still tell you how to get there, if you’d like?” Julian offered. You looked up at him, giving him a half-hearted smile. His face flushed red as he slid to the edge of the booth, grabbing your empty cup. “Here. At the very least, let me get you another drink.”

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to-,”

“Nonsense. I insist on it.”

Before you had the chance to argue with him any further, he made off into the crowd. You watched as he slipped between the cluttered tables of patrons with ease. It was as if he was used to this particular type of scene, which didn’t really surprise you. Your mind drifted off, suddenly feeling the weight of the whole situation on your shoulders. Here you sat, across the table from a man accused of murder. The very man that you were just sought out to condemn. For a moment, the image of him hanging lifelessly from the gallows flashed into your mind. It didn’t match up at all to the man you were going to share a drink with.

He snapped you out of your own little world as he put the cup down on the table. Somewhat sheepishly, he grinned. “Since you seemed to enjoy my drink so much...I got you another one of those.”

“That sounds...nice,” you answered him with a smile. For a moment, you thought you saw his face flash bright red. But he turned and headed towards the bar too quickly for you to be certain.

One drink turned to two, then to three, and after that you stopped counting how many “one more rounds” Julian had offered you. Your entire body felt warm, like it was floating. Julian seemed to be practically glowing in the dim light of the tavern. You set your stein down on the table, clanking it a bit loudly against the wood.

“You know something, Julian?” you slurred and clapped your hand down on his arm. “I have a theory.”

Julian raised an eyebrow. “A theory, hm?”

“You...you…” your words trailed off as you started to chuckle. “You’re not a murderer.”

“Oh? How can you be so sure of that now?” A devious grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. Mischief sparkled in his eye.

Your smile widened ear to ear. “You’re just too nice. An’ funny. And kind of...hot.”

“Ah...um…” Julian’s face was as red as his hair. He seemed to be struggling for words.

Suddenly, you stood from the booth that you were sitting at. Julian’s eye shot wide with surprise as he stuttered your name, “Wh-what are you doing?”

“I’ve got an idea!” you shouted. All heads in the bar suddenly turned towards you both.

Julian sank further into the booth. “I don’t know if I like this idea…”

“This is a tavern, right?” You shouted, leaning down so that your gazes could still meet. “Don’t they do like open mic things?”

You didn’t bother to wait for Julian to give you a reply to that question. You simply turned away from the booth and staggered over to a table. You greeted the bar patron as if they were your oldest friend.

“Hey,” you greeted them with a drunken grin. “Gimmie a beat.”

Though initially confused, they couldn’t help but smile along with you. The next thing you knew, they were beating a steady rhythm on the table. You bobbed your head along to it, letting your body feel the pulse of the music. Then your gaze turned to Julian, who was practically ready to crawl under the table at this point.

“Julian!” you shouted much louder than necessary. “This one’s for you.”

A distinct wave of approval passed through the rest of the bar patrons. And without warning, you began.

_A hot summer night, fell like a net._  
_I’ve got to find my baby yet._  


Several cheers of approval and a few whistles echoed through the small tavern. Then you sauntered over to the booth you had been sitting in with Julian. He looked at you with his eye wide open and tried desperately not to let his jaw hang open as you leaned across the table.

_I need you, to soothe my head._  
_Turn my blue heart to red._  


Without warning you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, putting him right in the open of the tavern. Some other patrons had begun to pound to the rhythm of your song as well.

_Doctor, Doctor, gimmie the news, I’ve got a bad case of lovin’ you._  
_No pill’s gonna cure my ill I’ve got a bad case of lovin’ you._  


As you pulled Julian closer and began to lead him in dance, you could see some patrons stand on their stool and clap. Quickly you looked at Julian, whose face was still a bright shade of red. But you could feel him beginning to relax in your arms, and you couldn't help but smile. You brought your hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks.

_A pretty face don’t make a pretty heart._  
_I learned that, buddy from the start._  


Finally you saw the grin break out across his face. You let him go to back away for a moment and hoisted yourself up onto an empty high top table.

_You think I’m cute. A little bit shy._  
_Mama, I ain’t that kind of guy.  
_

Despite all the noise and chaos, you could hear Julian’s hearty chuckle over all of the crowd. Then you crossed your legs and put your hands over your chest, as if you were a patient expecting dire news.

_Doctor, Doctor, gimmie the news I got a bad case of lovin’ you._  
_No pill’s gonna cure my ill I’ve got a bad case of lovin’ you.  
_

__

You slid off of the table, strutting your way back over to Julian. As the crowd continued to pound on the table and cheer, you worked off some of the buttons of Julian’s long black overcoat. Your hand rested on top of his chest as you looked up at him.

_I know you like….you like me on top._  
_Tell me Mama….are you gonna stop?  
_

__

All of Julian’s confident facade fell away at that last line of yours. You couldn’t help but grin as you backed off again for a moment, rallying the rest of the bar to cheer with you.

_You had me down, twenty-one to zip._  
_Smile of Judas on your lip.  
_

__

Then you got close to him again. You ran your finger along his lips, tracing the smile the somewhat nervous smile that was beginning to cross his face again.

_Shake my fist. Knock on wood._  
_I’ve got it bad and I’ve got it good!  
_

__

At the last line you pressed his body as close to yours as you could possibly can. Though you stumbled a bit to lead him, it was like the two of you fit together perfectly.

__

_Doctor, Doctor, gimmie the news I’ve got a bad case of lovin’ you._  
_No pill’s gonna cure my ill I”ve got a bad case of lovin’ you.  
_

____

As if to signify that you were done with your song, you pulled Julian down closer to your height and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. The entire tavern had erupted into raucous applause at this point, but you could hardly hear it beyond the beating of your own heart. Nobody else seemed to be in that room but you and Julian for the moment. He leaned into your kiss, as if he craved it. As if he craved _you_.

____

You pulled away after what seemed like an eternity and grinned at him. “You taste salty.”

____

“Thanks,” He chuckled. “Must be the Salty Bitters.”

____

“While I think you taste good,” you muttered, burying your face into his chest. 

____

As always though, no tender moment seemed to be good enough to last. In through the window burst a black bird, beating its black wings frantically. It crashed into a string of bells, continuing its cacophonous cawing. You felt Julian immediately tense in your arms.

____

The barkeep shouted in alarm, “Guards! Palace guards!”

____

Before you could even process what it all meant for you, Julian had already swept you off of your feet. He pushed frantically through the thick crowd of patrons hastily trying to exit the tavern. The cold night air suddenly seemed to snap you out of the warm fuzzies and into harsh reality. You were supposed to be at the palace, looking for your missing card. Had the Countess come to find you and have you arrested?

____

Julian dodged into an alleyway with you before gently setting you down into the shadows. His hands rested on your shoulders and his fingers gripped tightly. As if letting you go meant losing you forever. “Go back up that road, take a left, a right, a _sharp_ right and you’ll reach the round street. It’s long, but it’s a straight shot and it’ll take you as far as the marketplace. From there...you’ll be able to find your way, yes?”

____

Your whole body felt jittery. Absentmindedly you nodded your head and let Julian pull you along to the mouth of the alley.

____

“Up the road, left, right, sharp right, Round the street,” His face contorted into worry. But then it gave way to a kind smile. “Good luck.”

____

As he turned to leave, you grabbed him by the wrist and whirled him around. The night air made your head feel just a bit clearer. You leaned up on your tiptoes and Julian met you halfway as your lips pressed together once more. Despite the frantic atmosphere, this kiss felt sweeter. More genuine.

____

Quickly you pulled away and grinned at him, “For luck.”

____

His face was still a bright shade of red as he nodded at you. “For luck.”

____

Then he released you, and you stumbled out into the road. You took a quick look around and noticed that everyone and everything seemed to be locked away and escaping now. One last glance backwards let you see that even Julian was already gone. And despite this being typical behavior for him, you couldn't help but feel this wouldn't be the last time you’d be meeting like this.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Second fic for The Arcana out! This one was a whole lot of fun for me to write and I enjoyed pretty much every second of it! It's based off the song "Bad Case of Loving You" by Robert Palmer, which is an awesome song you can listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlPHmYtqSdA
> 
> You can also check out this fic on my Tumblr: http://thetrishtalgem.tumblr.com/post/182251003375/bad-case-of-loving-you-julianmc


End file.
